1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to providing information to voters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a decision can be made through voting for a candidate by voters, for example, in an election of a labor union; a shareholders' meeting; an election to elect a director or a general meeting of a management association or a residents' association of complex housing; collection of opinions about a social problem of environment, city planning, and so on; a decision of a person to be given with an award; and a decision of an off meeting of a community.
In such a decision, a voter who will be absent can entrust another voter. That is, when a voter who will be absent entrusts another voter and when the voter as an entrustee votes, the vote of the absent voter can also be cast.
In such a decision, conventionally a rule in making a decision in an actual general meeting permitted only direct entrustment to a voter who attends the general meeting in many cases, and typically a vote of a voter who performs indirect entrustment is invalid. For example, in a case where an absent voter A entrusts another voter B, where the voter B entrusts a voter C, and where the voter B is absent, the entrustment of the voter A is indirect entrustment and thus the vote of the voter A is invalid.
Therefore, when a voter who will be absent wants to perform entrustment and when there is no acquaintance as an entrustee among attendees of the general meeting, meaningful entrustment may not be performed, and thus the voter abstains from voting or leaves a decision to the discretion of a chairman.
As an example, a conventional technique to prevent indirect entrustment determined whether a voter has been entrusted by someone and maintaining an input standby state to refuse entrustment if the voter has been entrusted by someone.
In this technique, however, if entrustment is refused and if there is no acquaintance as an entrustee among the other voters, meaningful entrustment may not be performed and thus an opportunity to obtain a will of the voter is wasted.